A Decisão de Sesshoumaru
by Snoow
Summary: Triste historia de Sesshoumaru


A decisão de Sesshoumaru 

Numa noite tranqüila, Rin e o Jaken estavam procurando comida, enquanto Sesshoumaru estava sob uma árvore pensando numa coisa importante. Rin chegou com muitos peixes na sua mão e Jaken..Bem, trouxe frutas.

Rin: Sesshoumaru-Sama, eu e o Jaken trouxemos comida, você vai querer? Rin olha pra Sesshoumaru feliz e sorrindo

Sesshoumaru: Sesshoumaru olha para Rin com uma aparência triste no rosto e fala meio frio Não Pequena Rin, não estou com fome.

Neste momento Sesshoumaru se levanta e anda até um riacho próximo.Rin estranha e começa a ir em direção de Sesshoumaru, quando Jaken à para com o seu bastão e olha para a menina.

Jaken: Rin, o Senhor Sesshoumaru não gosta que ninguém o atrapalhe, isso por que aconteceu alguma coisa e ele anda assim...diferente.

Rin: Mas Jaken, o que estaria acontecendo para o Sesshoumaru-sama ficar estranho? Rin olha pra Jaken com um olhar de preocupação

Jaken, que sabia no que Sesshoumaru decidia, olhou para Rin e disse:

Rin, eu não faço idéia, mas é melhor você não comentar.

Sesshoumaru na beira do riacho, tira do kimono um amuleto q ele achara no pescoço da Rin, quando ele a viu pela primeira vez, aperta-o bem forte na mão e começa a lembrar de todos os seus momentos com a própria.(neste momento começou a tocar a musica Rakuen do 4a filme).

Lá no vilarejo em que Kikyo estava, ela pressentiu que uma energia maligna estava por perto e decidiu ir atrás, pois suspeitava de Naraku. Pegou um cavalo qualquer, e cavalgou até o local.

Enquanto isso Sesshoumaru ia em direção dos dois, quando parou do lado deles e falou friamente:

Sesshoumaru: Vamos, temos q ir até um vilarejo aqui perto. saiu andando e logo atrás, Jaken e Rin

De manhã, Sesshoumaru, Jaken e Rin chegam num vilarejo cheio de crianças e áreas de diversão, quando Sesshoumaru percebeu q havia uma luta atrás de uma casa e foi correndo até lá pedindo que Jaken cuidasse de Rin.

Quem estava na luta era a Sacerdotisa Kikyo lutando contra um monstro que Naraku mandou. Sesshoumaru esticou as duas mãos e saiu dois chicotes de luz de seus dedos e atacou o monstro.O monstro ferido , foge daquele lugar.

Kikyo viu que o irmão mais velho de Inuyasha a ajudou e apoiada com o arco foi até ele e olhou no seus olhos e falou:

Kikyo: Sesshoumaru, o que faz aqui?

Sesshoumaru: Hum, sacerdotisa, não devo explicação para ninguém Sesshoumaru a olhava serio, mas Kikyo percebeu que estava triste e perguntou:

Kikyo: Você esta triste não é? Será por causa da Rin?

Sesshoumaru suspirou e se abriu com Kikyo:

Sesshoumaru: Sim, isso me fascina em você, sacerdotisa, você descobriu que eu estava triste, mas lhe direi o porque. Rin é uma garota muito jovem mas porém incrível, suas habilidades me surpreende mas eu percebi que Naraku está mais forte e achei que seria muito perigoso, se Rin ficasse aqui, então decidi que deixaria Rin aqui neste vilarejo para sua segurança e seguir meu caminho como era antes.

Sem perceber Sesshoumaru soltou uma lagrima, que logo Kikyo percebeu e o olhou sabendo que no fundo não queria.

Kikyo: Sesshoumaru, eu sei que você não quer deixar essa garotinha, mas você cuidou dela até agora e sua decisão foi extremamente certa. Eu sei como se sente em perder alguém, mas isso será por uma boa razão, e sei que no fundo Rin gostaria de continuar com você nesta sua jornada...Bem acho melhor eu ir, tenho q voltar pro vilarejo, Sesshoumaru seja qual for a sua escolha..Boa sorte!

Depois de uma longa conversa, Sesshoumaru volta para Jaken e Rin, e explica para Rin que ela precisava ficar, e que era pro seu próprio bem.Depois de conversarem...Sesshoumaru, se despede de Rin com muita tristeza e vai embora. Rin nada satisfeita começou a cair lagrimas de seus olhos e viu de longe Sesshoumaru indo embora , (depois da despedida de Sesshoumaru Jaken também se despidiu triste).

2a parte: O que Naraku quer com Rin?!

Na parte interna da floresta, Inuyasha e seus amigos continuavam andando em busca de Naraku e seu grupo.Tava num silencio total ate quando, Shippou quebra o clima:

Shi: Hei Inuyasha, você acha que a Kagome vai se tornar à esposa do Kouga?(Shippou nesta hora da um salto e fica no ombro de Inuyasha)

Inuyasha para de andar e suas orelhas ficam se mexendo, suas sobrancelhas se levantando e um nervinho aparece e num grande berro fala:

Inu: Ora seu...Cala a Boca sua criança! Inuyasha pega Shippou pela roupa e joga ele para o lado se livrando e Kagome fala num tom de voz de pessoa calma

Kag: Inuyasha, SENTA!

Inuyasha, senta batendo a cara no chão e começa a reclamar com a Kagome como de costume.

Inu: Kagome! Por que você fez isto?

Kag: Inuyasha você não deve tratar assim o Shippou...

San: É inuyasha, só por que o Shippou falou que a Kagome ia trocar você pelo Kouga...

Kag: gota.Ah...ele disse isso? Ah-ah

Mir: É, pensa comigo Inuyasha, nos entendemos o que você sente, mas o se Kagome escolher o Kouga será bem melhor para ela.. Miroku começa a rir pois tava tirando uma do Inuyasha

Com todos tirando uma da cara do Inuyasha, lá para frente ouve-se um grito do Shippou, Inuyasha coloca Kagome nas suas costas, e sai correndo até a direção de Shippou, enquanto Kirara vira gato e Miroku e Sango montam e voam nela acompanhando Inuyasha.

Depois de chegarem até Shippou sentiu cheiro de uma pessoa bem familiar e viu que era a Kikyo. Todos param e ficam vendo Kikyo com o Shippou e não entendo o por que ela esta fazendo isso.

Inuyasha sem saber o que fazer gritou:

Inu: Kikyo, Pare!

Kikyo: Kikyo se vira para ele e solta Shippou no chão .Inu...Inuyasha? O que você esta fazendo aqui?

Inu: Eu que pergunto, e por que fez isso com Shippou?

Kikyo: Humpf! Inuyasha seu tolo, só queria saber o que essa raposa estava fazendo aqui...nada de mais...Kikyo fraca e meio triste com o lance do Sesshoumaru

Kag: Kagome desce das costas de Inuyasha e vai até Kikyo meio triste Kikyo, por que esta tão triste?

Kik: Olha Kagome, isso não e do seu interesse Kikyo vira de costas mas olha pra trás e numa velocidade rápida atira uma flecha matando 7 insetos de Naraku

Todos se viram e percebem que tem um monstro atrás deles, neste mesmo instante percebe q e o mesmo monstro que Sesshoumaru ajudo a matar, e tava com Rin em seus ombros, Kikyo começa a atirar flechas no monstro e vendo q ela precisava de ajuda e todos foram ajuda-la.Sem forca quase, Kikyo fala para Kagome que tinha q ir embora e da um pedaço de flecha para ela e sai de fininho.

Kagome, sem saber o que fazer com o pedaço de flecha q Kikyo lhe deu, grita para Inuyasha:

Kag: Inuyasha rápido aqui!

Inu: Inuyasha vai a direção a kagome, quando e parado por uma nevoa, e fica sem ver nada Kagome! Onde você esta?

Sango usa o osso voador para tirar a nevoa e percebe que o Youkai esta fugindo e levando uma garotinha que logo suspeita quem e.

Neste exato momento, Kagome entende por que Kikyo deu o pedaço de flecha para ela e fala:

Kag: Inuyasha! Rápido! Preciso da sua ajuda... Kagome pega seu arco e pega o pedaço de flecha que Kikyo lhe deu, e junta com a sua flecha , e lembrando o que a Kikyo ensinou ..Sobre colocar um fragmento em qualquer lugar ira dobra o poder .Kagome pega o fragmento e coloca junto com as duas flechas fazendo uma luz rosa meio roxa aparecer e fazer um baita de um brilho, as duas flechas se juntam formando só uma.

Inuyasha segue a luz que surgiu perto da Kagome e encosta no dela fazendo levar um baita susto

Inu: Ah!

Kag: Inuyasha sou eu, Kagome...me ajude

Inu: Ah, é você kagome!? Ta eu te ajudo, mas o que foi aquilo que aconteceu?

Kag: Foi uma fusão entre a minha flecha com um pedaço da flecha da Kikyo, e juntei um fragmento ai ocorreu a transformação !

Ainda numa nevoa escura, Sango começa a usar seu osso voador sem saber aonde jogar e com isso fez uma pequena abertura na nevoa que , Inuyasha colocou Kagome em suas costas e aproveitou o que Sango,fez. Kagome mira a flecha no Monstro que não estava muito longe e atira. A flecha foi atirada com uma forca e velocidade incrível, fazendo uma trilha no ar e tirando toda nevoa e acerta só a perna direita do monstro, mas ele continuou sua fuga mancando e com a pequena Rin em seus ombros.

Lá no castelo de Naraku, o monstro aparece e entrega a Rin desmaiada para Kagura que leva imediatamente pro Naraku.

Naraku recebendo a garota olha para Kagura com frieza

Kagura: Naraku me diga, o que você quer com esta criança?

Naraku olha para a menina que estava deitada no chão, e fala:

Nara: A primeira parte do meu plano já foi realizada..

Kagura: Qual é o seu plano, Naraku?

Nara: Usaremos esta criança para poder acabar com Inuyasha e o resto, o que eu estou realmente planejando Kagura..

3a parte:O Encontro com Naraku.

Kagura: Você está dizendo que fará desta menina uma refém? Hum, muito esperto,mas isso atrairá Sesshoumaru ..

Naraku: Hahhaahhahaha! Isso mesmo Kagura! Não só atrairá Sesshoumaru como também, Inuyasha e seu grupo e Kikyou.Mataremos todos de uma vez só!

Lá numa parte da floresta

Kikyou andando apoiada em seu arco e os carregadores de almas, indo em direção a Sesshoumaru que não estava muito longe.

No meio do caminho, Kikyou sente que há milhares de Youkais em sua volta escondidos.Fraca e recebendo as almas, retira uma flecha e acerta 5 de uma vez.

Kik: "O que? Eles ressuscitaram! Droga, não vou conseguir mata-los!".

Kikyou estava pensando numa maneira de ataca-los sem que possam ressuscitar. Foi quando, um desses youkais atacara Kikyou por trás, foi salva pro um chicote de luz. Era Sesshoumaru que ajudara com seu chicote.

Sesshoumaru: Sacerdotisa! O que faz aqui?

Kikyou: Humpft! Obrigada por me salvar, tem alguns youkais por volta que estão do lado de Naraku, e ressuscitam quando matamos..

Nesta hora, Sesshoumaru interrompe Kikyou e empurra ela para trás, entrando em sua frente e acaba com sete que viam atacar.Kikyou já com as suas almas, retira mais flechas purificadoras e começa atacar junto com Sesshoumaru.

O exército de youkais haviam acabado, mas logo depois, renasceram mais dez deles.

Já cansados de lutar, Sesshoumaru sai correndo numa velocidade incrível e Kikyou indo atrás e fala:

Kikyou: Sesshoumaru, eles são controlados por Naraku, e são compostos das mesmas substâncias que Naraku possui em seu corpo, ou seja, preciso de sua ajuda para purifica-los.Meus poderes não são suficientes agora, por isso preciso de você.

Sesshoumaru aceita ajuda-la e para olhando para a Sacerdotisa.

Sesshoumaru: Naraku está impedindo a gente se encontre com ele, isso quer dizer que estamos perto, mas por outro lado, parece que ele quer que nós vamos até ele. Sacerdotisa, o que quer que eu faça?

Kikyou: Tem razão, Naraku quer a gente por perto mas está querendo algum tempo. Simples, quero q você mate todos e assim atirarei uma flecha purificadora e destruirei as substâncias restantes.

Escutando o plano e sentindo que Kikyou tinha algo a esconder, ataca os dez youkais e logo sem seguida Kikyou joga uma flecha purificadora eliminando as substâncias restantes.

Missão cumprida, Sesshoumaru se vira para a sacerdotisa e pergunta a ela:

Sesshoumaru: Sacerdotisa, há algo que queira me contar?

Sesshoumaru pergunta num tom de voz frio e Kikyou responde meio triste:

Kikyou: Sim, Naraku enviou um youkai e capturou a Rin levando para seu castelo. Eu e mais Inuyasha e seu grupo tentamos impedir, mas eu estava fraca e deixei para eles cuidarem e ia te procurar. Parece que o monstro levou a Rin e Naraku está querendo que vamos até ele.

Sesshoumaru olha para a Sacerdotisa e vai em direção ao castelo de Naraku e chama Kikyou para ir.

Sesshoumaru: Sacerdotisa me acompanhe até o castelo de Naraku.

Kikyou aceita e logo aparece Jaken e vai seguindo Sesshoumaru como de costume , sem entender o por que da Sacerdotisa está o acompanhando.

Na outra parte da floresta

Inuyasha e seus amigos depois da batalha continuam andando e Miroku comenta:

Miroku: Havia uma criança nos ombros daquele youkai, quem será?

Sango: Eu acho que aquela menina que acompanha o irmão de Inuyasha

Kagome comenta com a cabeça baixa:

Kagome: Rin, a humana que acompanha Sesshoumaru é a Rin. Parece que no meio da luta, Kikyou estava preocupada com essa humana e quando me deixou com sua flecha deve te rido procurar Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha: Então, quer dizer que Kikyou está sabendo de algo e foi à procura de Sesshoumaru. Mas por que ele quer a humana?

Sango: Por que ele fará desta garota uma refém e provavelmente está atraindo não só Sesshoumaru como nós e Kikyou.

Miroku: Ele está preparando alguma, Kikyou e Sesshouamru devem estar juntos, ou ainda Kikyou está procurando Sesshoumaru.

Kagome olha para frente e vê um castelo meio sombrio e fala:

Kagome: Gente! O Castelo de Naraku e posso sentir uma energia purificadora e de um youkai bem familiar.

Shippou: Meu deus! Então Kikyou e Sesshoumaru estão juntos e estão indo em direção a Naraku.

Inuyasha: Vamos pessoal! Vamos encontrar eles e lutar contra Naraku!

CONTINUA!

Obs: Desde quando Sesshoumaru e Kikyou conversam na boa?

Mas e Fanfic!!XD

Uhauahuhuha Meio fantasia a historia... e logo terá sua continuação...

Eu espero...ºO


End file.
